


Life is too short

by IP_0013



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IP_0013/pseuds/IP_0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我姐姐是个笨蛋！呃，不不，我不是说她笨，她超级聪明，是门萨俱乐部的会员！而且我姐姐很漂亮，身材超正，她可是篮球校队的队长！我姐姐很受欢迎，大家都想和她做朋友，但是她总是礼貌谦卑的和人维持着微妙的距离——我可以很自豪的说，在人际交往方面我就比姐姐要强太多了，我喜欢和大家打成一片，所以，我也是学校的风云人物——不，我并不是因此说她笨，人的性格千百种，大家都有自己为人处世的原则不是么？哦，好像越说越跑题……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is too short

I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you’re like wow it’s all like warm in my heart

I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right  
And forget who’s wrong

I never understood, but now I do  
Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you

 

我姐姐是个笨蛋！呃，不不，我不是说她笨，她超级聪明，是门萨俱乐部的会员！而且我姐姐很漂亮，身材超正，她可是篮球校队的队长！我姐姐很受欢迎，大家都想和她做朋友，但是她总是礼貌谦卑的和人维持着微妙的距离——我可以很自豪的说，在人际交往方面我就比姐姐要强太多了，我喜欢和大家打成一片，所以，我也是学校的风云人物——不，我并不是因此说她笨，人的性格千百种，大家都有自己为人处世的原则不是么？哦，好像越说越跑题……  
“Anna！嘿，Anna，抱歉，我们来晚了。Hans被Weselton先生给绊住了，他没完成几何作业……”  
“哦，白痴，你有必要让所有人知道这件事吗！”Hans压低声音不耐烦的推了Kristoff一把。  
“嘘！”我对互相推搡的两个大男孩做出噤声的手势。“小声点，别引起其他人的注意。”说着，我把Kristoff夹克拉锁完全敞开，然后把他的前发向后梳，我觉得这样才更像小混混。  
Hans从白色西装的内袋里掏出墨镜带上，用手机屏幕当镜子整理自己的鬓角。“这计划有点蠢。”  
“才不蠢呢，”我一边反驳一边用眉笔在Kristoff脸上画伤疤，“这次我绝对要让Elsa无处可逃！”  
被我大力在脸上涂鸦的金发男孩吞着口水说：“呃，Anna，我觉得你有点可怕。”  
“走着瞧咯。”Hans耸耸肩膀，“不知道你哪里来的自信，笃定Elsa对你有意思。”  
“就是知道！”我不再理会Hans的碎碎念。我有点紧张，频繁的看着表，Elsa差不多该结束训练了。她每天都是沿着这条路回家……呃，我当然熟悉她的作息时间，她的行动路线，因为我是她妹妹！

老实说，我也不太清楚从什么时候开始对Elsa产生的不一样的情感，大概是因为她洗完澡后帮我擦头发？还是抢我叼着的巧克力棒？要不然就是一起窝在沙发上看恐怖片时她害怕的抱着我，脑袋一直往我怀里蹭……反正，反正我觉得我爱上Elsa了，不是那种姐妹间的情谊，而是恋爱的爱意……  
“Anna，你脸好红，穿太多了吗？”  
亲爱的Kristoff，在这雪后的下午，你觉得我这件抓绒套头衫有多厚啊？我给了Kristoff一个大白眼。他其实人很好啦，也没那么蠢，就是太单纯了，偶尔会被欺负，但是他绝对是个可靠的死党。我仔细打量了他一下，这家伙黏上络腮胡以后完全变了个人，加上他本身长得就高大结实，乍一看，还真有点让人心生畏惧呢。说起我俩的交情啊，要从那次跟踪Elsa慢跑说起……哦哦，那不是重点，我又跑题了！  
哈？Elsa是否也爱我？当然！我肯定，确定，坚定，淡定……不不，我不淡定……我保证Elsa对我的感情也不单纯，我能感觉得到。嗯，如果，你被人爱着，那么你就能体会到那种无微不至的关怀和温柔的注视，那种体贴的呵护和勇敢不移的守护。好吧，我承认，Elsa能把自己的情感隐藏的滴水不漏，毫无破绽，所以没有人能识破——当然，这不包括我，因为我被她爱着，所以我能感觉的到。啊，这就是为什么我要说她是笨蛋了！她明明知道我知道她爱我，也明明知道我爱上了她——我早就向她表白了，算上昨天在篮球场上的，一共13次——却打算弹着我的额头笑呵呵的混过去！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！我才不需要你这样“指正”我，我清楚的知道我的感情，我没昏头，我没把崇拜和敬爱当成“真爱”……我更不想看着你一个人默默背负这种所谓的“扭曲”的爱意，你那微皱起的眉头，你那隐忍的叹息，我都不想再看到、听到！我不需要你这样的保护，我不怕受到挫折，受到伤害，我想和你共同承担一切，因为，我，爱，你！  
“嘿，她来了！”Hans把我拉回了我精心设计的计划现场。  
Elsa这笨蛋，天气这么冷，却穿的这么单薄，穿一件大衣会怎样啊？！只穿着运动外套在雪地里走，显摆你是个锻炼有素的运动员啊！真是的，走在冰面上怎么那么稳，大长腿了不起啊！  
“咳咳！”  
Elsa顺着Kristoff刻意制造的咳嗽声往这边看过来。  
Hans用胳膊肘顶了我一下，“El……Elsa，救我！”可恶，我差点忘了自己的台词，我努力让自己显得很委屈，很无助。  
“我要这小妞儿做我女朋友。”Hans叼着牙签，单手耍着弹簧刀，口气轻浮的说着。天啊，这家伙该去演电影，现在这副样子完全就是个流氓嘛。啧啧，真是人不可貌相，亏他长得挺帅，远观气质也不错……  
等等！等等Elsa！你怎么就这么走过去了？！  
“喂，你没听见吗，他要她做他女朋友！”  
Kristoff，关键时刻你临危不乱，值得嘉奖，但是你说的话怎么就那么让人想揍你一拳呢……  
“只要你说你爱她，他就不会让她做他的女朋友。”  
Kristoff，我求你，别再说话了……我绝望的把脸埋在双手中。  
“噗。”Elsa笑出了声音，能看得出她在极力忍耐不要笑的太厉害，以保留我们三个的面子。  
Elsa调整好呼吸，对我的两个同伙微笑着说：“Kristoff还有Hans，不好意思，我妹妹给你们添麻烦了。”  
“Anna是我的好兄弟，我们经常互相帮助……”Kristoff立刻腼腆的做了回应。“哇，你认出我了？”  
“是啊，这件夹克是我陪Anna给你挑的，你穿着很合适。”  
“是吗，哈哈，谢谢！”  
Kristoff！！我这才发现这家伙穿了这件衣服来，我就不该给他买！我又不是故意把他的曲棍球杆弄断的！我这个7年级生就不该去8年级的教室乱晃！  
“你也认识我？”Hans饶有兴致的问道。  
“我们在一个教室里上数学呀。”  
“不可能，你不是9年级的吗？”  
“Weselton先生觉得我可以直接上11年级的数学课。我想你一定是经常逃课才没发现我，不过听说你的政治和物理学成绩很棒。”Elsa又笑了，“你的鬓角令人印象深刻。”  
Hans举起双手做投降状，“好吧，你赢了，我认输。”他对我做了个鬼脸，说：“我就说你的计划很蠢。”  
“啊啊啊，你怎么这样啊！”我生气的对姐姐嚷嚷。  
“要一起回家吗？我请你喝热巧。”  
“当然！”我小跑着扑向Elsa，差点滑倒，她灵巧的把我给拽住了。好吧，我才是笨蛋。

我和Elsa跟我的同伙道别，然后聊着天往家走。我抓着Elsa的胳膊，这么细，却这么让我有安全感，我们踏过反着光的冰面，一点也不怕。  
“嘿，小妞儿，交个朋友呗。”  
面前窜出个叼烟卷的人，看上去二十出头，这可不是我安排的群众演员，我不认识脖子上有刺青的不良少年。  
“我们可不想和你做朋友！”我拉着Elsa往边上走。  
不良少年横跨一步挡住我们，“我当然没说你，我说的是这位漂亮的小姐。”他说着就要伸手去勾Elsa的下巴！  
我脑袋里面“嗡”的一下，像是有什么东西炸开了！身体更先一步冲了过去撞开那混蛋。“别碰我姐姐！”不许碰我的Elsa，谁也不许欺负她！  
突然，我觉得左脸被大锤子砸到似的，然后整个人往右边歪过去……呃，看来我是挨打了，好像不是很疼，就是很麻，鼻子里面热热的……我没摔倒？我被抱住了，淡淡的薄荷香味，是Elsa的运动服的味道……诶哟，屁股好疼，我终归还是摔倒了地上。  
眼前的东西好像都在晃，我努力爬起身体。我看见Elsa的右手被那混蛋拽着，左手护着我。  
Elsa确认我还醒着后便一个转身，狠狠的挥拳揍了出去，那混蛋下巴都歪了！接着，她用膝盖攻击了对方的两腿之间，一声惨叫凄凉无比，直冲天际，吓走一群在树上围观的小鸟！我的老天，我姐姐真是太帅了！  
“Anna，你还好吗？”Elsa跪下来，抚着我的左脸焦急的问着，“头晕吗，会不会想吐？”  
是的，我头晕，但现在不是因为遭到撞击，而是因为被Elsa关切的望着，那双深蓝色的清澈眼眸深深的吸引着我，令我迷失，令我痴笑起来……  
“怎么突然笑起来？被打傻了？”  
Elsa看出来我没什么大碍，长长的舒了一口气，用袖子给我擦鼻血。  
“没想到你还会打架！”我兴奋的说着。  
“我也不知道我能做到，只是瞬间想起好像在电影里看过这么一幕。”  
“我爱死你了！”  
“嗯嗯，我也爱你。”  
说得这么漫不经心！哄孩子啊你！  
“走吧，我们去医院。”  
“我没事啦，鼻子都不出血了，头也不疼。”我多次因为冒失撞到头，凭我的经验，这点撞击不成问题。  
“嗯，你看起来确实跟平常一样，不像有问题。不过，我们还是得去医院。”Elsa皱了下眉头说：“我的手腕扭到了。应该是出拳角度不对造成的。”  
我的老天！Elsa你是笨蛋吗？！自己受了伤不早说，还跟我聊天，给我擦鼻血，还分析出拳角度！我突然觉得嗓子特别堵，鼻子也酸，眼泪一下子就飚出来了，含糊不清的说着“对不起”大哭起来。她为我受伤了，我内疚无比，心疼无比，却泣不成声，我真没用！  
“没事，没事，其实不怎么疼。只是因为下周有比赛，所以我才稍微在意些。”Elsa把我抱在怀里，轻抚我的后背，温柔的说着。她轻描淡写的语气，好像只是被树枝刮到了。笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋，不要为了让我减少自责而忍着啊！明明额头上都冒出冷汗了，左手还在发抖……你真是个无可救药的笨蛋！

我陪着Elsa坐在诊疗室，Kristoff和Hans在外面等。好在当时我们没分开多久，5分钟后他俩就赶过来了，Hans开车带我们来了医院。Elsa的谎言在X光片的佐证下被瞬间拆穿，就算我看不太懂，也听得见医生说“脱臼啦。你可真能忍，检查的时候一声疼都没喊。你妹妹倒是哭的一塌糊涂”。  
虽然Elsa的左手腕肿胀的厉害，但是骨头和韧带没有伤到，所以手动复位后，包扎制动静养三周就能恢复。她还打趣的跟我说正好找到个理由不参加下周的比赛了，那个表现很不错的新球员可以上场和队友实战磨合了。我捏了她的脸蛋，让她别再说安慰我的话。

嘿，让我哭笑不得的事情发生了，Elsa怕打针！为了我敢挥拳头打人的Elsa，受伤了都不喊疼的Elsa怕，打，针！护士要给她的手腕注射麻醉剂以准备复位的时候，她竟拽着我的衣角，把脑袋往我肚子上埋。  
“就疼一下，你不注意就过去啦。”我抚摸着她柔顺的金发，就像她时常抚摸我那样轻柔。  
“嗯……”  
Elsa嘴上应着，却把手往回缩。  
“乖。”  
“……嗯。”  
医生和护士很配合，或者说很有兴致的看着我俩。  
“Elsa。”我深吸一口气，颇为正式的叫了姐姐的名字。她抬起头，略带疑惑。  
我吻了下去。当着在场所有的人面——连走廊里路过的孕妇都停下来观望——我吻了Elsa的嘴唇。那感觉软软的，凉凉的……怎么说呢，感觉有点像布丁，但绝对要比布丁美味千万倍。咳咳，Elsa的身体比大脑诚实太多了，因为我不但没有遭到拒绝，而且被回吻着……  
直到医生缠完最后一圈石膏绷带，Elsa脸上的红晕也没消下去。别说注意打针的事了，就连后来怎么复位的她都没反应过来。Kristoff说，我俩这个吻大概持续了1分钟，他都觉得要喘不上气了。Hans则说我的愚蠢计划得到了意外的收获。

回家的路上，Elsa一直没说话。老实说，我有点担心她生气了，虽然她看上去没有什么怒容。但是，我说过了，她特别会隐藏情绪……唉，我真怕她以后再也不理我，因为我彻底破坏了我们之间的微妙氛围。好吧，我想我把一切都搞砸了，就像我的读书报告一样糟糕。唉……  
“Anna。”  
“嗯？”我自然而然的回应，随后感到惭愧和紧张……  
老天，Elsa用没受伤的右手抚住我的后脑勺，接着，她低下头来……哦，老天！这感觉太美了，要比刚才在医院里面的吻好2倍，不，3倍，不，至少5倍！我整个人都有点飘飘然了！  
“Elsa？”  
“扯平了。”  
“啥？”  
“我说扯平了。”她看着我傻兮兮的脸，笑着说：“不过好像我的这个吻要比你的棒得多，所以，你需要再找机会补偿我。”  
“真的？”  
“我可不舍得对为我挨拳头的人撒谎。”她轻轻摸着我肿起来的左脸，“你总是这么坦率，这么勇敢……不像我，这么笨拙。”  
“不不不，你才不笨呢！”我激动的捂住她的嘴，不让她说贬低自己的话。  
“Anna，谢谢你为我，为我们所做的一切。”她又脸红了，像个诱人的苹果。  
“别，别客气……”不对，这才不是什么客气呢。我得趁热打铁！“这都是因为，我爱你！”  
Elsa拉着我的手，小声的在我耳边说到：“啊，我知道……我也爱你。”

I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you’re like wow it’s all like warm in my heart

I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right  
And forget who’s wrong

I never understood, but now I do  
Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your watching.
> 
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
